This invention relates to an improved steering device for a small jet boat and more particularly to an improved hull and steering arrangement for a small watercraft of the jet propelled type.
A type of watercraft that is enjoying substantial popularity is the small jet propelled type of watercraft that is designed to be operated by a single rider who sits on the watercraft in a generally straddle fashion. Conventionally, this type of watercraft is provided with a hull having a rear positioned tunnel in which a jet propulsion unit is positioned for powering the watercraft. The watercraft is normally steered by pivotal movement of the discharge nozzle of the jet propulsion unit. Although this type of watercraft has high utility, under some circumstances the steering system provided by the-jet propulsion unit is not as responsive as might be desired. Although the steering system is acceptable at high speeds, it may not be as responsive as desired at low speeds and, of course, no steering effect is possible when the power is shut off and the watercraft is coasting.
In addition to these possible steering disadvantages, this type of watercraft is, at times, difficult to beach when operating the watercraft in areas where dock facilities are not available. There has, therefore, been proposed another type of small watercraft which is also powered by a jet propulsion unit but which, rather than floating on the water with its hull, is provided with ski type arrangements for suspending the watercraft above the water and for its steering. This type of watercraft has several disadvantages.
Specifically, the rider tends to be positioned at an elevated location above the water. This can give rise to difficulties in stability. Furthermore, the provision of only a steering ski for steering the watercraft can give rise to significant drag and other steering defects.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering arrangement for a small jet propelled boat.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved hull and steering arrangement for a jet propelled boat that will avoid the disadvantages of the prior art, as aforenoted.